inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Shippō
is an orphaned young fox demon who attempts to steal the Shikon Jewel shards from Kagome and Inuyasha, wanting to become stronger and avenge his father's death at the hands of The Thunder Brothers. Though his plan fails, Kagome and Inuyasha aid him after hearing his story, and he becomes their companion for the rest of the series. Shippo normally appears to be a young boy with certain fox-like features: his legs, feet, ears, and tail. He can shape-shift, but his other forms (such as a large pink flying balloon) are temporary and often ineffective, usually given away by his lingering fox tail. He can also create illusory duplicates of himself, as well as weak fox-fire magic and toy-based tricks such as his giant spinning top attack. Naively observant, he often directs cheeky comments to Inuyasha, earning a smack on the head. Inuyasha and Kagome serve as older sibling figures to Shippo. Because of his small size, Shippo often rides on Kirara or the shoulders of others, as well as getting beat up by Inuyasha in almost every episode. When he does travel on the ground, he drops to all fours if he wants to run quickly. His actual age is never stated in the series; according to the official InuYasha guide by Rumiko Takahashi, his appearance is equivalent to that of a seven year old boy. Appearance Shippo is very small in stature with brown-auburn hair, green eyes, and a cream-colored, fluffy tail. He wears blue pants, a turquoise shirt patterned with leaves and a tan vest with a thin black belt. His feet look like those of a fox, therefore he never wears shoes. His hair is kept up in a small ponytail with a turquoise bow. Shippo's ears are narrow and pointed, as is with most demons like Sesshomaru and Koga. Abilities *''Biting'': The ability to bite an enemy's vital points using his sharp teeth as a weapon. It is his last resort and does not cause much damage. In one episode he does an attack called "Heart Scar" which is the same thing as biting, though his mouth and body glows red. It seems to have a burning effect on the opponent. *''Firebombs'': An explosive weapon thrown at his enemies. The bombs confuse his enemies with their loud noise, but the ones he makes are no more than firecrackers. *''Signals'': The skill of throwing magic Weeping Mushroom spores or Spinning Acorns that can send signals to his companions through their cries. He uses them in emergencies to call for help or give out his location. Although the Weeping Mushroom Spores and Spinning Acorns are used for signals, Shippo has thrown them at enemies in an offensive manner. *''Fox Magic'': The skill to create illusions and make someone feel pain and/or weight as if it were real. This technique is highly effective in stopping enemies in their tracks. *''Dopplegänger'': The skill to reproduce himself with a dopplegänger technique using leaves. If a dopplegänger receives impact, it makes a popping noise and bursts like a balloon. They can confuse enemies so Shippo can go for reinforcements and they can increase their numbers for a concerted attack. *''Fox Fire'': The ability to create fire with demonic skills. It has next to no burn effect on opponents, but it can burn things like spider webs. It can neutralize fire from enemies, making it more of a defensive spell than an attack. The blue flame can also be sustained in Shippo's hand, providing a handy torch in dark areas, such as caves. but this is also his main attack. *''Transformation'': The ability to transform into animals or look the same as someone else by putting a leaf onto his head. However, when Shippo's memories are vague, it is sometimes impossible to tell what he has transformed into. He imagines himself becoming something much greater than what he actually becomes, usually forgetting to hide his tail. However, Shippo has been able to transform into Miroku without any flaws. He is better at transforming into humans than animals, but it does not last very long. He is also able to transform to a pink balloon-like shape with limited flying ability to carry one light person, like Kagome. Although this is not much, it is a big improvement, seeing as he originally was not able to even carry one person. *''Leaf Flying'': He can fly by transforming leaves into bigger leaves that people can ride on. However, leaves can only drift on wind and cannot fly on their own, so they can only be used for coming down from high places. *''Toy Horse Running'': The skill to turn a small horse into a life-size one. It can fly and is quite fast, but is also small and so is only suitable for one rider. The toy horse is made up of Spinning Acorns. It can be broken back down into individual signals. In the anime, instead of having the horse, he actually turns into the horse. Picking Up Familiar Traits Shippo has had several love interests in the past, and in one episode, this is pointed out. Sango and Kagome both believe this is because he has picked up some of Miroku's habits. Shippo has also taken some traits from Inuyasha. In Inuyasha the Movie 4- Fire on the Mystic Island, Shippo hits Roku and Dai on the head for bad mouthing his friends. Shippo and His Friends Shippo thinks of his friends like family. In some episodes, when the group has a place to stay, Shippo usually sleeps with Kagome. In several episodes, Shippo bathes with Sango and Kagome. The first time Shippo does this (before we meet Miroku, Sango, and Kirara) he even suggests that Inuyasha join them. When Shippo's family was alive, they would all bathe together; this shows that Shippo thinks of his comrades as family. Shippo and Kirara seem to have a close relationship. Shippo talks to Kirara, and sometimes rides on her back. In one episode, Sango gets so very angry, causing both Shippo and Kirara to be very scared, so that they hug each other tightly. Not a Raccoon-dog Several times in the series, Shippo is mistaken for a raccoon dog. This is because he is small and has a round body. The difference is their tails. Although Hachi, the raccoon-dog, looks nothing like Shippo, as seen in the series, some yokai look more human than others. Relationships *'Kagome' Shippo and Kagome have a mixture of a mother-son/brother-sister like relationship. It is shown that he favors her more than the rest mostly because they are so close. He usually seeks her out when scared or trying to get away from Inuyasha after upsetting him. *'Inuyasha' After the death of his father, Shippo has taken to thinking of Inuyasha as a older brother/father in ways, despite at the beginning the two didn't really get along much. It might be the fact of because of his seeing Kagome as a mother, that he sees Inuyasha as a father. As he's mostly usually always the one in favor of the two getting together. *'Kiraia' It is shown that Kirara and him are close mostly friends. They are usually together when the group is traveling. The two seem to be able to understand each other rather well, to the point that Shippo might be the second one in which Kirara is closest to in the group minus Sango. *'Sango' Sango has taken the role of an older Sister/aunt like figure. The two usually are together when Inuyasha and Kagome are having their fights. *'Miroku' Shippo tends to think of Miroku as a preverted older brother or somewhat Uncle type figure. Miroku is shown several times trying to educate Shippo in his ways. Trivia *Another meaning of "Shippo" is "tail." *Shippo is played by a girl in most dubbed versions. *Shippo, along with Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kagome make a cameo appearence in Ranma 1/2 OVA Episode 13. During one of Akane's nightmares, Shippo's dead body is seen on top of Inuyasha's dead body located to Akane's left. He also has a lump on his head, which is usually inflicted by Inuyasha smacking Shippo on the head. *Shippo's love intersets were humans: Satsuki,Koome and Mizuki References *InuYasha at Sunrise Official Website *InuYasha Final Act at YTV Official Website *InuYasha at YTV Official Website *InuYasha Companion es:Shippo zh:七宝 vi:Shippo Category:Characters Category:Yōkai Category:Male Category:Sengoku Characters